Wicket Wystri Warrick (Legends)
Wicket Wysti Warrick is a young Ewok warrior who lives on the forest planet of Endor, and served a very important role in leading the Ewok forces in defeating the Galactic Empire alongside the Rebel Alliance during the Battle of Endor. Wicket was only a young warrior when the Galactic Empire, ruled by Emperor Palpatine, would land on the planet of Endor and begin to build both a bunker and a shield generator so they could protect their new Death Star that was under creation. However, the young Ewok would devise a plan to stop the Empire, despite their technological differences. After Leia's crash, Wicket was the first to find her and guide her back to his village while his tribesmen had captured Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and C3P0, whom they thought to be a god. Using the Force to levitate C3P0, Luke convinced the Ewkos to release them and convince them to aid the Rebel Alliance. During the Battle of Endor, Wicket's leadership and the Ewok's ingenuity proved to be a vital asset in driving back the Imperial ground forces. Years after the battle, Wicket married his long-time friend Princess Kneesaa and became co-chief of Bright Tree Village. Battle vs. Buck (by Oshbosh) Buck and his dinosaur Rudy were prowling along the "Jungle of Misary"(For some reason that I honestly can't think of). It has been two monthes since his adventure with Manny and the other animals and he is now living a peaceful life in the Dino world. "I really do miss those animals." He slyly said. "I had fun." He continues to walk around the Jungle of Misary. On the other side of the jungle, a small bear-look alike was standing next to a catapult. It s the Ewok scout turned leader, Wicket. He is resting by his catapault. Suddenly he hears a loud noise. "What in the name of..." Wicket mumbled aloud. He gets up, picks up a big rock and loads it into the catapault. He then launches the rock at whatever is there. Buck see's the rock coming at him and Rudy and quickly dodges the rock. 'What was that?' He thought. He decided to go check out where the rock came from. Meanwhile, Wicket decided to rest again along side his catapult. Suddenly, Rudy and Buck comes out of the trees and charges at Wicket. He quickly throws another rock onto the catapult. However, Rudy smashes into the catapult and destroys it. However, the rock that was loaded falls on Rudy, killing him. Buck dismounts and takes out his whip. He cracks it as he approches Wicket. Seeing Buck's sign of force he grabs his spear and approaches Buck. Wicket first take a stab at Buck but he dodges it. Wicket takes another stab but Buck dodges and hits Wicket in the eye with his whip. He then wraped his whip around Wicket's foot and trips him. Wicket retreats to higher ground. He takes out his sling and loads a rock into it. He then throws the rock. Buck prepares to dodge but it lands at his feet. Buck climbs up the hill and takes out his knife. Wicket takes out his stone ax. The two warriors duel. Wicket manages to knock the knife out of Buck's hand. He then knicks Buck down. Before he could finish him, Buck takes out a smoke bomb and throws it at Wicket blinding him.He then retrieves his knife and smacks Wicket with the hilt, knocking him uncoincious. Buck looks down at his knocked out oppoenent. "Better luck next time, brownie." Buck said as he walked away. Winner: Buck Expert's Opinion Buck won for two reasons. First off, Rudy completely demolished any weapon Wicket could bring. Second, he had the X-Factors of Agillity, Intllect and Skill (Not causing harm to himself with his own weapons). Although Wicket had superior ranged weapons, as well as physical strength and experiance, he was simply outmatched by the weasal's dinosaur. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Tribal Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Television Warriors